


Pour sa famille

by MissAmande



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: John peut enfin regarder dans les yeux l'homme qui a conduit sa famille à sa perte.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Pour sa famille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> Pour notre satisfaction personnel, j'ai voulu imaginer les pensées de John lorsqu'il tue Hoover.

\- Je ne supplierais pas pour ma vie. Défia Hoover.

Oh il s’en était douté.

\- Non. Je n’aurais pas écouté de toute façon.

Fixant dans les yeux l’homme qui avait menacé sa famille de nombreuses fois, John sentit une rage bouillonner en lui, Edgar était responsable du tourment que sa femme endurait depuis plus d’un an, il était venu chez eux, il avait confronté Helen pour le meurtre d’Alice, il avait porté des accusations envers elle et ça sans que John ne soit présent. Comme il allait aimer tuer Hoover, pour sa traitrise, pour les enregistrements et les micros placés dans son appartement. Il allait payer et le SS allait prendre son pied. Ainsi sans jamais le lâcher du regard, John planta son couteau dans la poitrine d’Edgar et appuya de toutes ses forces. Il sentait le sang couler sur sa main, la résistance que l’homme mettait en œuvre pour ne pas flancher, pour rester digne, mais il avait perdu sa dignité au moment où il avait décidé de trahir le Reichsmarschall. A cet instant, toutes les souffrances et les coups durs que Smith avait subis remontèrent à la surface et John, d’un mouvement sec du poignet, tourna l’arme enfoncée dans la chair de ce traître et quand ce bon à rien tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, une immense satisfaction emplit le cœur de John. C’était fini, il n’aurait plus à s’inquiéter pour ses filles, pour sa femme, Hoover ne pourrait plus les blesser, l’oppression d’Himmler était terminée, plus rien de pourrait les atteindre à présent. Leur pays était indépendant, plus personne ne pourrait venir faire du mal à sa famille. Ils étaient saufs. Peut-être qu’Helen et lui allaient pouvoir guérir et avancer, sauver leur couple, du moins il l’espérait, de tout son être.


End file.
